Take It Easy
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Song Fanfic. HollyGenki


_AAN: don't own monster rancher or Take It Easy by the Eagles. This takes place after end bringer._

_AAN: EDIT: This has been revamped_

* * *

'_**Well, I'm running down the road  
Tryin' to loosen my load  
I've got seven women on  
My mind,  
Four that wanna own me,  
Two that wanna stone me,  
One says she's a friend of mine'**_

Genki was off by him self think about all of his friends and family. _I wonder if I'll find some one who cares for me. Could Holly ever care for me that way? I know most of the girls in my world wanted that chance, but I'd rather be with Holly._ Holly came over and sat beside him. "What are you thinking about Genki?" she asked. "My friends and family back home" He replied looking down. Holly looked at him with caring and worried eyes. Genki didn't look at her; he just stared at the ground.

_**'Take It easy, take it easy  
Don't let the sound of your own wheels  
Drive you crazy  
Lighten up while you still can  
Don't even try to understand  
Just find a place to make your stand  
And take it easy'**_

****

"You ok, Genki?" Holly asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Genki replied curiously. Holly was at a lose for words from that simple question. _Can I really tell him? He seems so young. Would he know about love at all?_ She thought.

'_**Well, I'm a standing on a corner  
In Winslow, Arizona  
And such a fine sight to see  
It's a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed  
Ford slowin' down to take a look at me'**_

****

"Well Holly? I know there must be a reason. What is it?" he asked encouragingly. "I'm just worried about you. You're normally so energetic and happy. Not gloomy like you are right now. Is everything all right?" She informed. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something that's all." He answered. "What were you think about that made you so sad, Genki?" she asked.

'_**Come on, baby, don't say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love is  
Gonna save me  
We may lose and we may win though  
We will never be here again  
So open up, I'm climbin' in,  
So take it easy'**_

****

"I'm not sure I can tell you. I'm not sure I really want to think about it my self, but I all ways end up thinking about it anyway." Genki said solemnly.

"Of course you can tell me, Genki. We can talk about any thing. Now what is it, maybe I can help." Holly comforted.

_**'Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen  
My load, got a world of trouble on my mind  
Lookin' for a lover who won't blow my  
Cover, she's so hard to find '**_

****

"I was just wondering if I'd ever find a girl who'd love me. It's just I feel so empty inside some times. You probably think I'm nuts right, since I'm so young." He finally told her. _So he does know about love. I guess I underestimated him. Poor, Genki._ "No, Genki, I don't think your nuts. Though I didn't think you knew much about love. I think it's nice that you want to be with someone at your age, uncommon, but nice. I know what you mean about feeling empty inside, I feel it too." She said gently. "Holly" "Yeah, Genki." "I love you. I know that I can't do much in the way of helping you, and I'm not very smart sometimes. But I would like to at least try to have a relationship." His expression deepened, "If you want to of course. If not I'll understand." "Of course I would Genki. I love you too. You're not as worthless as you think you are anyway. Without you, we wouldn't have even gotten this far." She pulled him into a kiss. "And I don't want you to think things like that again, ok?" "Ok" Genki smiled and kissed her back a little more passionately.

_**'Take it easy, take it easy  
Don't let the sound of your own  
Wheels make you crazy  
Come on baby, don't say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love is  
Gonna save me,'**_

Genki and Holly went into the woods to have some private time. Holly had to get Genki into it, since he was a little scared. But then he let go and they started making out. "Thanks, Holly. For all that you've done for me, especially for putting up with my hyper ness and me. You're the most patient person I've ever know, the kindest too." Genki commented. "Your welcome. And thanks. Maybe you'll, how do guys put it? Oh right, get lucky tonight. _wink_ unless your scared of that too." She teased. "I'm not scared of anything but losing you." Holly got out Genki's sleeping bag and they both got in.

'_**Oh oh oh  
Oh we got it easy  
We oughta take it easy'**_

****

"You'll never lose me, Genki. I'll always be with you." She smiled. And they stayed the night together enjoying each other more then before. Knowing things would change from then on.


End file.
